Daniel Potter (Scopatore)
(mother) *Harry Potter (brother) *Rose Lupin (sister) *Nymphadora Potter (wife) *Teddy Potter (son) *Alexandra Potter (daughter) *Hermione Potter (sister-in-law) *Michael Potter (nephew) *Miranda Potter (niece) *William Potter II (nephew) *Edward Lupin (brother-in-law) *Charlie Lupin (nephew)|image = |boggart = Dementor|patronus = Stag|job = *Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Head of Ravenclaw house *Unspeakable |house = Ravenclaw|wand = 11", Aspen, phoenix feather|title = Professor}} Professor Daniel Cygnus Potter (born 30 July, 1980) was a pure-blood wizard, child of James and Narcissa Potter, "elder" twin to Harry James Potter and elder brother to Rose Andromeda Potter. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw house. While at school, Daniel became best friends with his cousin Severus Black and the duo quickly gained a reputation for their pranks and general mischief. He later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually the captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups. During his school years, Daniel was adept at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and very proficient at duelling, eventually heading a school club known as the Duelling Association (D.A.). Daniel's duelling skill had, in fact, caught the notice of the Unspeakables, who recruited Daniel at the age of 15 and spent the summer of 1996 training him. He surpassed people's expectations and conquered every challenge, however his trainer, Horace Greene, insisted on taunting and pushing him to the brink, causing Daniel to lash out and kill him during his "graduation duel," shocking the whole department and nearly getting him kicked out of the Unspeakables. Despite all the commotion around Horace's death, it was ruled an accident and Daniel graduated from Unspeakable training, becoming the youngest Unspeakable in history and leader of Squad Two under the code name "Hercules". He and his partner and cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, married on 14 October 1999 and continued their Unspeakable careers even after his wife gave birth to their twins Theodore Edward "Teddy" and Alexandra Emmaline Potter. In 2014, however, Squad Two was called in to stop an unwarded Hungarian Horntail from escaping captivity and burning down Hogsmeade. Although they managed to stop the dragon, it was at the cost of one of their squadmates' life. Distraught, Daniel relinquished command of Squad Two and retired from the Unspeakables, with his wife following suit. He did, after coercion by his wife and Sirius Black, take up the position of DADA professor at Hogwarts after Black's retirement, and became Head of Ravenclaw house after Professor Snape's ascension to the position of Headmaster. Relationships Family Harry Potter His relationship with his twin was one of constant rivalry, and the two, although physically indistinguishable, were very different in many ways. Unlike Daniel, Harry was less into Quidditch, and preferred just flying in general. Daniel inherited his father's love of pranking, and became quite the hooligan, using his brother as the test subject for many of his jokes. This led Harry to embrace his inner Slytherin, and cunningly countered many of his pranks (which the sorting hat made mention of when he sorted Harry into Slytherin). Daniel had a sarcastic personality, being more laid back and utilizing slang, while Harry was more formal, passionate about his learning and utilized more proper language. Nymphadora Tonks : Cousin, partner, metamorph, flirt, and future wife]]Nymphadora Tonks and Daniel Potter are first cousins on the Black side of the family, so their romantic relationship was disapproved by most of the family. Tonks and Daniel originally met while they were both still in Hogwarts; her being a seventh-year Hufflepuff prefect and him being a first-year Ravenclaw troublemaker. He was sneaking around after hours with Severus Black, exploring the castle, when Tonks found them and escorted them back to their respective towers. Outside of a few glances and greetings here and there, Tonks and Daniel never really talked again until years later. While Tonks worked security at the Quidditch World Cup in 1994, she and Daniel met again, this time sharing quite a conversation with a promise to meet again. During the 1995-1996 school year, Tonks surprised Daniel at Hogwarts during Hogsmeade weekend, and offered to be his "date". It was around this time that Daniel had developed feelings for his cousin, but kept it to himself, as he felt it to be inappropriate. During the summer, while he trained with the Unspeakables, he and Tonks spent much of that time together, whether it be helping him train or hanging out with him outside of the Department of Mysteries. After a training session the day before his Graduation Duel, Daniel had taken a gamble,and confessed his feelings to Tonks, who, unbeknownst to him, developed similar feelings of her own towards her cousin. After airing out all their worries, they decided to pursue a relationship, though kept it secret for the near-future, for fear of the reactions of their family when they discover that two cousins are dating. After Daniel's duel with Horace Greene, which ended in the death of the latter, he was detained by the Unspeakables. He refused all visitors, including Tonks, during his week-long detention. Tonks finally cornered him the day of his release, and angrily demanded why he hadn't allowed her to see him. Horace Greene Daniel and the veteran Unspeakable from America did not get along from the moment they met. Although insisting he did not hate him, Horace treated Daniel much like a child and with disrespect, ignoring the protests from the others in the Department. During his training, Horace always pushed Daniel to the brink of near-exhaustion, and would occasionally try to bring his parents or Tonks' names into the fray, saying that they're going to die and that it'll be all his fault. On the last day of his training, Daniel was prepared for his "graduation duel," a duel against your teacher, after which your teacher would decide if you are fit to become an Unspeakable or not. During the duel, although struggling to keep up with the recruit's spells, Horace continued to taunt him. After uttering a line about Tonks being used by the next Dark Lord as their "plaything," Daniel went into a state of fury, broke both of Horace's arms, and cast the "Sectumsempra" curse, a vicious dark slashing curse secretly created by Severus Snape. Daniel was subdued but Horace bled out. Although by no means a kind-hearted person, Greene was a well-respected and talented Unspeakable, which led to a hung jury when it came to allowing Daniel to graduate from training or not. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Pure-bloods Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Ravenclaws